


The Sky and the Sea

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Family, Metaphor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lol great title rite.</p><p>So, these are just a couple of paragraphs for both Mai and Zuko describing their relationship as a married couple through a metaphor in which Zuko is the sky and Mai is the ocean. Rated T for themes.</p><p>Again, I'm assuming they named their daughter Ursa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sky and the Sea

**ZUKO**

As far as Mai was concerned, Zuko was the sky. He was the unearthly calm before a violent storm and unbelievable sunny days and gentle rain falling on water. They suited each other in ways that no one else could. He could be an expanse full of nothing but blue skies and sunshine - on those days, he would take their only child, Ursa, to the turtleduck ponds or to visit Aang’s zoo - or he could be a crashing blanket of angry thunder clouds that struck down lightning in sporadic waves. On those days, she watched with a small smile as he yelled at a hapless guard fiercely, immediately apologized, and repeated his mistake within a few minutes. Although she cherished the summer days, beautiful as they were, she would forever enjoy the thrill of the lightning, the excitement of the storm, just a little bit more. Tempest days, hurricane days, monsoon days brought about delicious things like rough kisses and blazing eyes and time off.

 

**MAI**

If Zuko was the sky, Mai was the sea. The closer you were to land, to the haunting memories of endless silence that she could never really forget, the wilder the ocean became, the larger the waves. Farther out, with not a shore in sight, she was calm. Not a ripple would disturb her surface until, sometimes, there would be a tsunami. Unlike Zuko, the days and sometimes weeks of the storm were not times when she was approachable. Then, when the sea calmed and drew back out the beaches, stopped shooting water at the sky and the land, Mai would apologize, cry, ask for quiet time with Daddy (which more often than not lasted for several hours), and give Ursa presents. For Ursa, the ponies and earrings and even the ornate knives that were thrusted upon her were not what would sooth the turmoil she would always feel after Mai went into a rage. It was the arms around her, the tears of remorse on her cheek as Mai called her baby and rocked her for hours, as constant as water and as full of movement as the ocean.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, and if you're curious, originally there was another part in which Ursa was the earth.


End file.
